Life through Death
by jiwang4ever
Summary: A glimpse at the life of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, and how they manage to go through everyday life with one another. My own collection of Bleach drabbles. [CHAPTER 2]
1. Misunderstood

**AN: Hello! or Hello again!(depends). I've got some ideas that I would like to portray in this drabble fic of mine. This chap idea came up during a very particular scene in the bounto ep., where they have to find out the fake one among them; you know what I'm talking about…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

It was a typical day in Karakura city. The sun was sunny and the weather doesn't seem to show signs that it will rain anytime soon.

It was also a school day; so obviously the day to day hustle in the classrooms was expected.

Yes - it was just like any other day in any other school.

Too bad the same can't be said with the students in a particular class…

"Damn it, Ichigo! Mine is OBVIOUSLY better than yours!"

"WHAT!" sarcasm took its place. "Mine is much BIGGER and LONGER than your tiny shit!" Ichigo exclaimed, now making a loud thud as he slams his hands on his classmate's desk; only to find out his red headed classmate did the same.

Now Renji was ticked.

"BIGGER and LONGER doesn't make it better, you dumb ass! Besides, you know mine is WAY longer once I get serious! Or did you forget our last encounter?"

There was a noticeable snicker on the red headed boy's face.

"What the F…" Ichigo paused for a moment. "So you want to have a go huh, is it, you GIGANTIC snake wielder bastard!"

"Oooh… better than having a long black piece of worthless crap!" His tone of voice was _really _getting to the orange haired boy.

_Damn that tattooed freak…_

_Damn that carrot top…_

"Alright! Come down, both of you!" The black haired-raven girl now _really_ wanted toslaughter the both of them for being so damn childish; but alas, she was in public. All she could do is just to try and calm them down. Even with all her... talent, she couldn't hide her now raging temper.

"I've seen both and both are EQUALLY good! Why can't you both work together; like the last time we were all in... that predicament! If you _do_ remember," she burst out absently, as she was talking about the time they worked to fight one particular power hungry maniac; completely forgetting that half the class were still having their lunch there.

"But…" Ichigo manage to let that out.

"No buts!" Rukia exclaimed.

* * *

_Finally_... the two were at peace, for now.

Too bad the same can't be said with their other classmates…

* * *

**U-U… Goes to show how easily some use of words can cause one to misunderstand… especiallywhen you're notof this world xD . So please, don't hesitate to 'click it' down there… you know, on the bottom left corner. By the way, feel free to take a lookat my other fic.**

**These drabbles are mostly going to be IchiRuki themed, but it can't hurt to get out of topic once in a while, eh?...**


	2. Friends forever

**AN: I have made up my mind – a rather hard decision, mind you. I would no longer be continuing the 'Death and Life' fic, but instead focus only on this drabble fic. This is mainly due to the fact that, well,I'll be going to… how you say… pre-university, boarding school style. This means internet accesswill irregular, orsoI think.**

**Anyways, because of that, this chap is base on my other fic, but a slightly revised version. Hope you enjoy ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If only I did…

* * *

**

It was, simply put to it, a perfect night. There was something about the reflection of the moon, the radiant glow of its light on the watery surface of the lake that provides the perfect counterpart with the peaceful night sky. This beats running around at dusty streets anytime; heck, nothing can come as far as to make him feel, what he is feeling now…

Freedom…

Free to wonder on his thoughts without a worry in the world. Such an ideal way to end every single day.

As the boy absently gazes at the night sky, he doesn't notice his feet playing freely in the lake water while both his hands stretched to the ground which he was sitting on, supporting his body weight as also giving him a satisfactory comfort.

Indeed it was like heaven - The tranquility of the night sky made him forget everything around him.

That made the girl uncomfortable.

"Renji!"

The red headed boy was irritated by his friend's sudden outburst, but to his own surprise he reacted calmly, letting only a twitch in his eye pass him by. It was already bad enough that the other guys didn't come today. Still gazing at the night sky; now not wanting to face his black raven-haired friend, he dully asked her what she wanted.

He really didn't want anyone to ruin the moment; _especially_ not her, not today...

"Ooohh…I'm really glad you asked" The red headed boy noticed her annoying use of tone and sarcasm; he was used to it.

Yet he still manages to say something back, as a way to have the last word. All that accompanied it was a snicker.

"Stupid girls"

Ignoring him, the black haired girl revealed to him, of what was suppose to be a kind of fruit, brought back from the human world by a certain shinigami that both of them recently met, but knew very well.

Both the boy and girl decided that the only thing left was to taste it…

* * *

Both were under a spell of the night sky, as they lay on the soft soil ground. It was a silent but peaceful moment.

It was… until the red-headed boy finally spoke out.

"Oi… Rukia"

"Mmm…"the black haired girl answered lazily, not realizing that her friend was now looking at her.

It may not look like it, but there was certainly something troubling the red headed boy on that day and although he didn't want to say a thing, he conditioned his mind to just do it.

"Rukia… do you think that all of us will stay like this… forever?"

There was an unassuring look on his face as he brought up the question.

Rukia didn't react immediately when he asked her that question. Instead, she paused, trying to digest it; or so he thought. What happened next surprised the red headed boy.

There she was, looking back at him, with a smile that his eyes never encountered before… a smile that made him at ease, as if assuring him of something…

"Of course, silly"

Her gaze was back at the night sky.

"Did you forget? The five of us promised each other that we'll always be together no matter what. So stop asking stupid questions when you know the answer yourself."

"You're right…" _stupid me_. He too now was also looking back at the night sky.

_This time… I will do it for sure…_

"Rukia…"

_I just have to assure myself_

"Do you think that… you and I … can be friends… forever?"

There was a pause at the moment, both silent.

"Renji… what did I just tell you? You and I will always be friends. We'll always be there for one another… forever."

At that moment, it was truly like he really didn't have a care in the world.

Her elegant smile was more mesmerizing than any star in the sky; a smile that he just knew too well of the the black raven-haired girl.

_Nothing can come between… our friendship

* * *

_

The red headed boy willingly let out a rather loud yawn. That was it for Renji. As for his friend, she was already in slumber land. He manage to take a quick glimpse of the black raven-haired girl before giving in himself.

The boy noted that his friend really seemed to love that fruit that, he just realized, she still had one in her hand.

"Hmm…" A smirk appeared on his face "I still don't know why she liked it so much" A silent pause as he ponders into it… "Girls…"

He let out yet again another yawn, telling him that he had reached his limit. Still having that smirk on his face, he remembered his earlierconversation with Rukia, just a few hours ago.

"What a name for a fruit…"

_What was it again?_

"Straww… berry…."

_Definitely a weird name_

And with that he drifted away into his subconscious mind… knowing that his friend will still be there when he wakes up.

_Nothing can come between… us_


End file.
